


Snow Ball

by Playfulelectrode



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulelectrode/pseuds/Playfulelectrode
Summary: Gender Swap of Jane asking Mike to the Snow Ball.





	Snow Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with mileven week, even though it is getting in the way of my studies. I hope you guys like this short gender swap I wrote.

Jane tapped her pencil on her science notebook. Dustin, Lucas, and Will quickly wrote down notes from Mr. Clark, Max signed from behind her. She looked to the clock, ten more minutes and then she can run, she can get out of this prison and finally see him. It had been two weeks since he had closed the gate, two weeks since they had shared hushed words while everyone else slept throughout the Byers house.

She was still mad at Hopper, she tried not to be, but it was hard to understand when it hurt so much. She just wanted to know where he had been, what he had seen, and what he had learned since the last time they were really able to see one another. She wanted to know if he really heard everything she had to say to him all those days he was gone; if he understood her feelings for him.

“Dude chill,” Max said from behind her. Jane rolled her eyes, stopping her pencil from the annoying tap that was echoing throughout the class. She sat up a little straighter in her seat, clearing her throat, bouncing her leg up and down. She couldn’t sit still, not with so much running through her head.

“This will be important information to remember for the midterm.” The bell rang, every student stood; grabbing their bags. Jane jumped up, stuffing her notebook into her satchel.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Lucas rolled his eyes, Dustin smacking Lucas in the arm.

“Look at her,” He said from his seat. “She’s in love.”

“Shut up Dustin,” she said in anger. Her cheeks ran red as she smack him on the back of his head as she ran from the room. She pulled the directions Jonathans had given her the day before from her cardigan pocket; pushing open the school doors, making her way to her bike. She looked up to the cloudy sky, hoping the rain could wait. She quickly undid the lock on her bike, pulling it out of the rack. She pulled the strap of her bag tight across her torso, pulling it higher so the bag didn’t hit the tire. She held the direction with her lips, zooming past other students as she made her way past town.

The ride was longer than she thought it would be as she zoomed past Mirkwood, and down the small highway. The air was getting colder; her button nose was starting to run slightly. She huffed as she peddled faster and faster. Her eyes watered as the wind blew in every direction. She stopped on the side of the road, taking the paper from her mouth she read over the direction one more time. She looked down the small path next to her, tire tracks leading into the forest. She looked from front to back, making sure there was no one there to watch her go down the path.

She walked her bike into the wood, looking all around; taking in every detail to remember her path. She spotted Hopper’s truck, leaning her bike up against it. She past a few bushes; her stockings getting caught on a few branches. There was a clear path to take, her Oxford black and white shoes gathering a small amount of mud on the sides.

She thought for a moment she was moving the wrong way, there was nothing that she could see out in the wood, but just like magic it appeared behind a thick of trees. A small cabin; smoke coming from the chimney top. She breathed in relief, walking quickly up the slanted ground, only to find herself fall face first, a loud gunshot ringing her ears. Her heart speed up and she looked all around her, she couldn’t find the source of the noise, slowly realizing she had tripped on a thick metal wire. Hopper had set up a trip wire.

She heard the front door slowly open, Hoppers face peering behind it before he rolled his eyes; his pistol being put back into his belt.

“Get your ass inside,” he said harshly. Jane picked herself up; brushing leafs from her skirt and hair. She bounced up the steps, squeezing past Hopper. The warmth of the cabin melted the chill in her cheeks, the smell of coffee bringing her comfort. “Why?” Hopper said locking the door.

“You can’t hide him forever,” she said turning to the man. “You can’t just lock him up. He needs his friends.” She could hear a creek behind her, making both her and Hopper turn to the noise. Mike peaked out of the door, tall and slim, pajamas that didn’t go past his ankles. His hair was longer than she could remember; a slight curl growing into it.

“Jane,” he said in a breath, rushing out of the room and into her arms. “You found me.” He pulled her back, both of their eyes gleaning with happiness. She could tell he was still having a hard time sleeping, the dark circles under her eyes matching hers.

“I missed you,” she said softly, both of them letting out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. “I wanted to come and see you as soon as I could. I have a question to ask you.” He raised his eye brows at her, looking to Hopper for permission.

“yeah yeah,” Hopper said. “Just keep the door open, and keep it down.” Mike took her hand, leading her into his room. She looked around at the plane paneled walls, feeling the warmth of the fire in the front room.

“My room,” he said to her with a smile. “I do a lot of thinking here. I visit you from here.” She nodded her head in understanding, taking a seat on his bed; taking her bag off and putting it onto the floor. “You found me,” he said again; sitting next to her. She smiled at his remark.

“Jonathan gave me the directions. I was tired of begging Hopper at the station.” A silence fell between then, Jane took another look around her. “So,” she began. “Um, in about a month we are going to have a dance at school.”

“Snow Ball,” Mike interrupted.

“Yeah,” she said with a smile. “You remember.” They both smiled at one another. “I was wondering, I mean I understand if you can’t go. We had talked last year, you know before everything happened, about going to the Snow Ball; more than just friends.”

“You wouldn’t be my sister,” Mike said with a laugh. “I remember. Are you asking me to go?”

“Yes,” she said in excitement. “I mean, I get it if you can’t. You’re kind of on lock down right now.”

“Lock down,” Mike repeated. He thought about what she said, looking to Hopper in the other room. “I will have to ask.”

“Of course.”

“Probably best to do when you leave though.” Mike said with a slight embarrassment. “We argue a lot, but I think he would understand. We promised you and me.” Jane smiled at his words, surprised by how much he just said.

“I’m so happy I got to see you,” she said back to him. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” Mike grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. She slightly gasped in surprise, giving him a small giggle.

“I saw it in a movie once.”

“You’re watching movies?” she said in surprise.

“Lots and T.V. shows. I’ve seen a lot of things.” They continued their conversation. Talking and talking before Hopper came into the room to let her know she needed to start heading home before it got dark. Mike followed her to the porch, both of them looking into one another’s eyes, before she turned around and headed back to her bike. Her chest felt lighter than it ever had before.


End file.
